


For I can't help, falling in love with you..

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is in love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Simon plays the guitar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baz wakes up to Simon playing the guitar. And reminisces their years at Watford, and how far they've come together.





	For I can't help, falling in love with you..

**Author's Note:**

> So Simon playing the guitar is a headcanon that has been stuck in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to write about it. Title of the fic is from 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley. I don't own any of the characters. I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors. (I'd originally typed the song lyrics in italics, but when I copy pasted it here, the italics somehow vanished. Ugh!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

BAZ

 

I wake up to the soft sound of guitar strings being plucked.

It’s a warm summer morning, with the first rays of sunshine pouring into the room through the open window. Snow still insists on leaving it open. I guess some things never change.

The sunlight casts the whole room in a soft, warm glow. I can hear birds chirping outside. Bunce has gone to America to visit her boyfriend, and it’s been just me and Snow in the apartment for the past few days.

Snow began learning the guitar soon after he began university. It’s been almost a year now, and he’s pretty good. The guitar suits him somehow.

Right now, he’s sitting on the bed beside me, guitar on his lap. He doesn’t seem to know I’m awake. 

Once he’s done tuning it, he begins playing. I close my eyes and listen. He begins to sing along as he strums the chords.

“Wise men say,” he sings softly. He has a beautiful singing voice, deep and relaxing to listen to. 

“Only fools rush in, but I can’t help, falling in love with you..”

A flood of memories rush in. Memories of the Crucible casting us as roommates. That was the first time I laid my eyes on him. He was all wild bronze curls and moles and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in old clothes, torn in a few places, but I still remember thinking how I had never seen someone so beautiful before. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?”

More memories. Memories of cursing, taunting and fighting each other. Memories of love, of hatred, of despair. Watching him sleep every night, knowing he could never be mine. Knowing that some day, we would have to fight each other to death. Knowing that I would let him kill me, because I could never imagine living in a world without him. 

“For I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

I would often wonder what it would be like if we were not enemies. If we didn’t have to be enemies. Just two young boys. And one in love with the other. I would wonder if maybe one day, he would grow to love me the way I love him. The way I have always loved him. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be..”

I never imagined a day like this would come. I never imagined Snow loving me back. That the two of us would be holding hands, kissing and sharing the same bed. 

Sometimes, it’s almost too good to believe it’s real. It feels like a dream. Like the dreams I’ve had throughout the years.

Dreams that are now reality.

I smile and listen as he continues to sing and strum the guitar.

I’ve never been all that interested in the guitar. I found it lacking the elegant beauty of the violin. Until Snow began playing it. Then I began seeing the instrument in a whole new light. 

I love the look he gets when he plays it. I love the soft sound of the melodies he plays, especially at times like this, when it’s all quiet and all I can hear is the guitar. And most of all, I love his voice. How it beautifully blends with the chords. 

I find myself singing along to the last few lines of the song.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help, falling in love with you..”

I think about how this song so accurately describes my love for him. How I couldn’t help falling in love with him, how I always thought it was wrong, sinful. After all, a boy cannot love another boy. 

But I loved him anyway. I still love him, and will always love him. I would let him take my life. 

For I couldn’t help falling in love with him.

Once Snow is done with the song, I turn to look at him. He’s dressed in a soft blue shirt and flannel pants, bronze curls all matted, but still handsome as ever. He gives me a bright smile, and my heart skips a beat, despite having seen this smile plenty of times before.   
I return the smile. He leans toward me, closing his eyes. Our lips meet. It’s a soft kiss, just a brushing of our lips. His lips are warm, as always. 

“Good morning, darling.” he says softly.

My mind goes back to all those years of me fantasizing about something like this. Of quiet mornings, waking up in each other’s arms. Of kissing each other good morning and good night, and a thousand times in between.

“Good morning, love.” I reply with a smile. He leans down and kisses me again, this time on my forehead. I smile.

I guess miracles do happen.


End file.
